The Next Generation
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Amy and Ricky are married and have had another kid, a daughter named Jill. Emma is Ben and Adrian's daughter and it is mainly about Emma,John and their friends. Other characters from the secret life show up every once in a while, so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"John! You're going to be late!" Amy yelled.

John ran down the stairs and grabbed a blueberry muffin off the counter. He and his little sister Jill got in the car and their mom Amy drove them to school.

John opened the door and entered Ulysses S. Grant High School. He looked around and spotted his best friend Dallas Carter.

"Hey dude, how was your summer?" John said.

"Well since I broke up with Emily I had girls throwing themselves at me! So it was an awesome summer!" Dallas replied.

"Really? Because it took you four years just to ask Emily out," John replied.

" Ok fine, some girls smiled at me but they were totally into me," Dallas replied.

John elbowed Dallas then said, "Check out that girl across the hall, she is hot!"

They both looked over at the girl, she had long brown hair and was wearing a mini skirt. But then she turned around to expose her very big stomach.

"Never mind, she's pregnant," Dallas commented.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped on John's shoulder.

John turned around to see a very hot girl tan girl with dark hair and eyes behind him.

"You're John Underwood, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" John asked.

"I'm Emma Lee-Boykewich, my parents knew your parents back in high school and we used to play together when we were little," She explained.

"Oh, sorry I don't recognise you," John replied. Dallas nudged John. "This is my best friend Dallas."

"Nice to meet you, I'm in the 10th grade if your wondering" Emma replied as she shook Dallas's hand. "Call me if you ever want anything," She said in a very sexy voice.

After she walked away Dallas asked, "Was she just flirting with me!"

When John got home that day he took his mom's old freshman year book.

He opened it up and looked for Emma's parents. He found her dad right away, Ben Boykewich. He was nerdy looking which was weird seeing as how beautiful Emma looks. He then found his mom, she looked really pretty. But he couldn't find Lee so then he moved to the 10th graders. He found Lee, Adrian Lee and she was just as hot as Emma is! Then John found his dad, it is creeper how much they look alike. As John looked though the year book he found a weird picture of his mom. She even looked pregnant!

Just then Amy and Ricky walked through the door with Jill.

"What are you looking at?" Ricky asked.

"Do I have an older sibling or something?" John yelled.

"What?" Amy asked then they walked over to see her freshman yearbook opened to the page where her pregnant picture was.

Ricky laughed then Amy elbowed him.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"That was when your mom was pregnant with you!" Ricky answered.

"She was pregnant in high school?" John asked.

"Amy, I think I'm going to continue to talk to John," Ricky said.

"Okay I'll just take Jill upstairs," Amy replied.

"Okay so please explain this to me!" John encouraged.

"During the summer before freshman year I charmed your mom into having sex with me then a few weeks later I found out she was pregnant. We spent the rest of the year and the next year raising you even though we weren't together. Then after Ben and Adrian's baby was born we became a couple but had an on and off relationship until a few years after graduation. We got together and got married. Then we soon had Jill and that's pretty much it," Ricky explained.

"Oh, um ok," John said a bit confused, "I ran into Ben and Adrian's daughter today."

"Really?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, she looks just like her mother," John replied.

"Oh I forgot something, back before Ben and Adrian had a baby I had sex with Adrian all the time and Ben and Amy were dating," Ricky replied.

"Really!" John asked.

"Yeah things were really complicated back then," Ricky replied. "You haven't had a girlfriend yet right?"

"No I have not had a girlfriend why?" John asked.

"Please don't have Adrian's daughter as your first girlfriend because I have a feeling she is a lot like Adrian," Ricky warned then walked away.

John found an old photo album and decided to see if there were any pictures of him and Emma.

John found some but Emma didn't look the same at all but John did notice the house in the background, it is the same house that is next door!

John put away the yearbook and ran to find one of his parents. He found his mom in the kitchen so he asked her, "When did Ben, Adrian and Emma move out of the house next door?"

Amy stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at John, "I think it was back when you were about 7,"

"Do you remember why they moved away?" John asked.

"I think it had something to do with Adrian or Ben getting a better job somewhere else, and Emma was pretty mad at you because you kissed her then you started hanging out with some other girl," Amy explained.

John smiled, "Okay thanks mom, by the way who lives there now?"

"Adrian, Ben and Emma moved back in a few weeks ago," Amy replied as she continued to cut the vegetables.

"How did I not notice such a..." John started then Amy gave him a "you better think before you finish that sentence" look, "Such a smart girl living next door," John finished then he walked into the living room.

John opened the curtains and he could see Emma in her kitchen!

John grabbed the home phone and speed dialled Dallas.

"Dude come over now, Emma lives next door to me and I can see her though my window!" John said.

"Awesome! I'll be right over!" Dallas replied.

Less than five minutes later Dallas opened the door with his skate board in his hand and ran over to John.

"Wow, you weren't lying!" Dallas commented.

All of a sudden Emma's mom Adrian joined Emma, they talked then Emma left.

Soon John and Dallas heard a knock.

They snuck over to the kitchen to see Amy welcoming Emma in!

"It's nice to see you again Emma," Amy said.

"You too Mrs. Underwood, I'm gonna go see John and his friend now," Emma replied then she walked into the living room.

"Surprise, surprise, like father like son," Emma said to John.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Never mind," Emma replied then she turned to face Dallas, she ran her hands threw Dallas's long blonde hair, "Nice to see you again," She said in the same flirty way she did before.

"Um yeah, you too, you um smell nice?" Dallas spoke nervously.

Emma giggled, "Your funny," She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Dallas, "Call me anytime."

Dallas blushed as he took the card.

"And John, don't you dare try to spy on me through the window ever again!" Emma warned.

As Emma was leaving John yelled, "What's your problem?"

Emma stopped walking and turned around. The room was silent, all you could hear was the sound of Emma's stilettos clanking against the ground.

She grabbed John's arm and lead him out into the back yard.

"You know what my problem is," Emma spoke.

"No I don't!" John yelled.

Amy and Ricky are in their bedroom when Ricky looks out the window to see John and Emma outside.

"Amy, come look at this," Ricky said.

Amy walked over to the window and with a shocked look on her face she replied, "Looks like history is repeating it's self, I better call Adrian to warn her."

"Hopefully it's different this time," Ricky replied.

"Ricky, stop dreaming. They look just like you and Adrian did in high school. It was lucky enough you two didn't have a kid together but I'm not too sure about John and Emma..." Amy replied.

"Don't worry baby, I'll talk to him," Ricky replied.

Amy smiled, "Good because I don't want him to go through what we went though in high school. Then Amy kissed Ricky.

"I was in love with you, you kissed me then you started hanging out with Tasha Andrews!" Emma yelled.

"We were 7! You can't be in love when your 7! Plus Tasha was nice, unlike you!" John replied.

Emma's eyes' got all watery, "Never talk to me again," She said then she ran away.

"Fine I don't want to!" John yelled.

"No way."

"Yeah I saw them outside together and they reminded me a lot of you and Ricky," Amy replied.

"I told her all about what high school was like for me, why would she be acting like me? Why can't she just act more like Ben!" Adrian said.

"That would make everything easier but she is just like you whether we like it or not," Amy replied.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Adrian commented.

"Why what's going on?" Amy replied.

"It is supposed to be a secret but since you're my best friend I will tell you, I'm pregnant!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Wow! That's great, how far along are you?" Amy asked.

"About three months, that's why we moved back here," Adrian replied.

"That's is great, by the way you have met my daughter Jill right?" Amy asked.

"No I haven't how old is she?" Adrian asked.

"She is 11, I'm sure she would love to babysit once you have your baby!" Amy replied.

"That would be great, thanks for being such a great friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma put on the sluttiest outfit she owned, a micro mini skirt, black wedges and a low cut hot pink shirt that showed off her belly button piercing. She grabbed her grade ten school books then slowly walked out to her red mustang convertible. With her master plan in mind, she drove to school. She suffered though her classes then put the plan into action at lunch. She looked around the quad and spotted John, Dallas and four other guys. She walked over to them, put her hand though Dallas's hair and said, "Why hello Dallas, care to introduce me to your friends?"

Dallas just starred at Emma then John punched his arm and he snapped out of his day dream.

"Sure, this is Michael, Brendan, Tyler and Noah we are all on the soccer team together you should come watch us play sometime," Dallas suggested.

Emma flipped her hair and gave the boys a sexy smile, "I'd love to and if you guys are every lonely feel free to call me."

John rolled his eyes then he saw this beautiful girl walking over to Emma.

"Emma! You missed practice today!" She complained.

"Sorry, I was busy," Emma sighed.

John got up and went beside the beautiful girl. "Hi I'm John, I don't think we have met."

She smiled and replied, "Hi John, I'm Samantha I'm on the cheer team with Emma."

John burst out laughing, "Emma's a cheerleader!"

Emma's face went red with rage.

"You know Samantha you seem like a great girl, how about we go out on a date some time?" John asked.

Emma looked like she was going to explode as Samantha smiled and nodded. John was just staring into Samantha's green eyes as she talked. Emma looked over to one of his friends, she whispered "Wanna met me after school? We can go parking?"

His face lit up as he said, "Can't wait."

Ricky had gotten home from work early. He never did go to college so he still works at the butcher shop but now he is the manager. Amy sat in his lap as they talked.

"What are we going to do with John?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, hopefully he will be smarter than we were in high school," Amy replied.

"But high school is still the same, it still brings people together and tears them apart," Ricky commented.

Amy looked into Ricky's brown eyes and asked, "If we never got together at band camp, do you think we would be together?"

"I think we still would have fallen in love even if we had never had sex at band camp, you are the one girl who is good for me, the one who made me into the best guy I could be," Ricky replied then kissed Amy.

"The kids won't be home for a few hours," Amy commented.

Ricky picked Amy up and carried her to their bedroom.

Adrian got up off of her knees then washed her face. She quickly brushed her teeth then walked out of the bathroom.

She was three months pregnant, things seemed great in her life but there was one thing troubling her. Three or four months ago she had cheated on Ben now she isn't sure who's baby she was carrying!


	3. Chapter 3

"Adrian, what do you mean you don't know whose baby you're carrying?" Amy asked.

"I cheated on Ben with a guy from work a few months ago and now I don't know if it's Ben's baby," Adrian replied.

"Oh my god Adrian!" Amy replied.

"I know, I'm so ashamed! How can I ask Ben for a DNA test? He will know I cheated!" Adrian said.

Emma sat on her bed, brushing her hair. Now four days after starting her master plan, Emma had slept with Noah, Tyler, Brendon and Michael. Only Dallas was left now and then she will have slept with all of John's friends to get back at him. Emma dialled Dallas's phone number.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Hi, Dallas?" Emma asked.

"No it's John, who is this?"John asked.

"It's Emma can I talk to Dallas?" Emma asked.

"No," John said then hung up the phone.

An hour later, Emma called again.

"Emma?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, how did you know it was me?" Emma asked.

"John told me you called so I guessed you would call again so I have been waiting for you to call," Dallas explained.

"Well my parents aren't home so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Emma asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Dallas replied then hung up the phone.

It was barely a minute then Dallas's car pulled up in front of her house.

Emma came outside and sat in Dallas's car.

"Can I come inside?" Dallas asked.

"Why don't we just say in your car?" Emma asked then gave him a sexy smile.

John looked out his window and saw Dallas's car in front of Emma's house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Dallas, no answer. He went back to doing his homework but looked out the window every so often.

Half an hour later John looked out the window and saw Dallas and Emma getting out of Dallas's car. Were they in there the whole time John questioned? NO! John thought. He got up and called Dallas. This time he answered.

"Dude! Why haven't you been answering your phone?" John asked as if he didn't know.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dallas asked.

"I can see your car you know," John replied.

"Ok then I'll fill you in, Emma invited me over then we had sex in my car!" Dallas cheered.

"You lost your virginity to Emma?" John asked.

"Don't be bitter," Dallas replied.

"I'm not, you know that you will never see her again now," John pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked.

"Never mind."

"John your just jealous because your still a virgin,' Dallas said then hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Ben, how's the marriage going?" Ricky asked.

"You know it has its ups and its downs," Ben replied.

Ricky stared at Ben, he knew he was hiding something.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Tell the truth."

"Why, what do you know?" Ben stuttered.

"You lied about why you moved back," Ricky answered.

"Ok well if you can keep a secret I'll tell you," Ben replied.

Ricky just stared at Ben then said, "When have I ever gossiped?"

"Fine. We were having a lot of troubles in our old town," Ben answered.

"What kind of trouble?"

"We cheated on each other many times which led to Emma starting to sleep with many guys, so we decided we needed a new start before everything out of hand," Ben answered.

"It's funny that your relationship with Adrian is a lot like my relationship with her in high school," Ricky laughed.

"It's not that similar," Ben replied.

"Don't you worry that Adrian might be pregnant with someone else's baby?" Ricky replied then he walked back into his house. Ben stood still, frozen with fear, what if Ricky is right?

"Emma I need to talk to you!" John yelled as he knocked on her front door.

"Do you need inside John?" Ben asked.

"Yes I need to talk to Emma right now!" John exclaimed.

Ben let out a big sigh then opened the door for John.

John sprinted up stairs and knocked on Emma's bedroom door. She opened it right away but she was dressed in a mini skirt and her black lacy bra.

"Hi John," She said in that sexy voice of hers

John shielded his eyes and replied, "Can you please put on a shirt? I need to talk to you."

Emma put on a small golden belly shirt then she sat down on her bed. John stopped covering his eyes and sat down on a chair in her room. Emma got up and closed the door than sat back down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked as she twirled her black hair.

"Why did you have sex with all of my friends?" John asked.

"I wanted to," Emma replied.

"Well I don't care about you having sex with Noah, Tyler, Brendan or Michael but Dallas was a virgin! It was horrible of you to steal his virginity when you don't even like him!" John's voice got louder as he talked.

"How do you know I don't like him?" Emma asked.

"Because it's obvious that you like me!" John yelled.

"You are so self centered! I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy in the world!" Emma shouted, "Get out of my house!"

"You are just a bitchy slut!" John got up and slammed Emma's door on his way out.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you," Ben said.

"Okay, Ben baby," Adrian replied.

"Are you carrying my baby?" Ben asked.

All of a sudden they heard a door slam then they saw John storm out of their house. Ben and Adrian looked at each other then said at the same time, "We will deal with that later."

"So to answer your question, I don't know, I think we should get a DNA test," Adrian answered.

"Okay lets go now," Ben said.

"What about Emma?" Adrian asked.

"She will be fine, let's go."

Hours later Adrian and Ben were back at the house. They tried to talk to Emma but she said nothing was wrong. Ben left to go meet up with his old friends Alice and Henry. Adrian continued to talk to Emma but she screamed at Adrian to leave her alone.

The next day Ben and Adrian were sitting by the phone waiting to hear the DNA results. They hugged each other than all of a sudden the phone rang. Adrian picked up the phone.

"Hi, is this Adrian Lee?"

"Yes," Adrian answered.

"I have your results are you ready to hear them?"

"Yes."

"The DNA results show that Ben..."


	5. Chapter 5

"The DNA results show that Ben... is not the father."

"Oh my god!" Adrian exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

Adrian slowly turned to face Ben, she took a deep breath and then answered, "Ben it's not your baby."

Ben's face went blank and Adrian hung up the phone. They held each other in a hug then Ben said, "What are we going to do now?"

"What about abortion?" Adrian suggested.

* * *

><p>"I'm having a really great time on our date John," Samantha said.<p>

John put his arm around her and replied, "Me too."

Samantha snuggled up to John as they watched the stars together. As they sat outside in John's backyard, John had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around to catch his parents watching his date!

"I'll be right back," John said, Samantha nodded.

John calmly walked inside to confront his parents.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked.

"We are just supervising your date," Amy replied.

"But I'm sixteen I don't need supervising!"

"John we remember what it was like to be your age so we are just trying to make sure you don't do anything you will regret," Ricky explained.

"Like what? Have unprotected sex and get a fifteen year old girl pregnant at band camp?" John replied.

"John we don't regret what happened when we were younger, we are so happy that we had you and that we ended up together," Amy said.

"Well then just let me live my life and leave me alone!" John yelled and then he went back to his date.

"I never in a million years thought that I would be so much like my parents," Amy said.

"Yeah I always thought I would be a cool dad that my kids adore but John doesn't seem to like us that much and he always tries to rub our past mistakes in our faces," Ricky replied.

Amy kissed Ricky, "He doesn't hate us, he is just going through a hard time in his life."

"Yeah but I'm sure it would be a lot easier if he didn't have an Adrian in his life," Ricky replied.

Amy looked at her watch, "Oh crap, I'm late I have to go pick Jill up from flute lessons."

"Amy, promise me one thing, we will never let Jill go to band camp," Ricky joked.

Amy laughed and then rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"You want to have an abortion?" Ben asked.<p>

"Well I don't want to have someone else's baby and I don't even know who the real father is," Adrian replied.

"Okay well when then?" Ben asked.

"Now, before Emma gets home," Adrian answered.

"But what will we tell everyone?" Ben asked.

"We will just say I had a miscarriage," Adrian answered and then pulled Ben outside to their car.

Ben drove and soon they were at the clinic.

"Can I please have an abortion right now?" Adrian bagged.

"Well I guess so, we do have a doctor available but why do you want an abortion I mean you're at a good age and you have your boyfriend with you?" The nurse asked.

"It's not his baby and we already have a daughter together, we just don't want our daughter's life to be any more confusing," Adrian replied.

"Ok right this way."

* * *

><p>Emma finally got home from detention to find out no one was home. "Great I spent all day in detention for having sex in the boys' bathroom and I come home to an empty house with no dinner waiting for me," Emma thought.<p>

The front door opened and Emma's parents seemed to be shocked she was there. Her mom seemed really upset.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"We just went to an emergency doctor's appointment and it turns out that your mom has lost the baby," Ben lied.

"Oh my gosh! Mom? Are you okay?" Emma asked as she gave her mom a hug.

"Yes I will be fine," Adrian replied, "Emma can you go order a pizza for dinner?"

As Emma left Adrian turned to Ben, "I feel so bad lying to her."

"I'm sure that if told her the truth it would just bring up bad memories of when she had an abortion," Ben replied.

"I guess you're right," Adrian agreed.

* * *

><p>Emma was upstairs in her room, she had just ordered a pizza and she looked out her window to see John and Samantha making out in John's backyard!<p>

"This is war," Emma said, "I will do whatever it takes to have John."

**_Hey I was just wondering what you guys think about the story so far? I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story but review always give me inspiration! Hopefully I will add more soon but I'm not promising anything!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everyone! Well I finally wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's the longest chapter I have written!_**

Adrian dragged herself out of bed, it was 3pm and she was a mess. Ben walked into the room and gave her a hug.

"You okay baby?" Ben asked.

Adrian shook her head for yes.

"I'm going to work but I'll be back by midnight," Ben said and then he kissed Adrian's forehead.

Adrian got out of bed and threw on her housecoat. She dragged herself outside to check the mail.

"Hey Adrian!" Amy called from her mailbox and then she walked over to Adrian. "Oh my god Adrian! You look like crap! What's wrong?"

Adrian burst into tears, Amy pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," Amy said as she tried to comfort Adrian.

"No it's not! I had an abortion!" Adrian cried.

"Why would you have an abortion! I thought you wanted another baby!" Amy commented.

"But it wasn't Ben's and I couldn't handle complicating Emma's life anymore," Adrian cried.

"Well Emma's life isn't that complicated," Amy replied.

"Yes it is! She is sixteen and has already had an abortion!" Adrian said, then as she realized what she had just said she pulled away from Amy. Amy was speechless, Adrian was shaking her head, "No! I didn't mean that, that's not true!" She said as she tried to take it back.

"How old was she?" Amy asked quietly.

"She was thirteen, this seventeen year old guy started flirting with her and they started dating. She thought she was in love and he kept asking about sex so she gave in and had sex with him but since she was so young and uneducated they didn't use protection and she ended up pregnant," Adrian explained.

"Wow and I thought it was bad when I got pregnant at fifteen," Amy replied.

"Yeah it broke my heart, at first she wanted to raise the baby with her boyfriend but once she told him, he broke up with her so she decided to have an abortion," Adrian replied.

Amy hugged Adrian, "I'm sorry you have had such a hard life."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Boykewich, you have a visitor," Ben's assistant said.<p>

"Ok send them in," Ben replied.

Ben's office door opened and standing in the doorway was a very attractive blonde women. She was dressed in a short black strapless dress with bright red stilettos, her hair went down to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Hello Ben," She greeted with a sexy voice.

"Grace?"

"It's nice that you remembered my name," Grace answered.

"You look really different," Ben replied.

"Well after getting married in college because I was pregnant and then having a messed up step son who ruined my and my son's life. Then having my son taken away from me and then living on the street for a few years, it's no surprise I look different!" Grace said.

"Oh my god Grace! I'm so sorry for your tragedies," Ben replied as he got up and hugged Grace. As he hugged Grace she moved her hand down Ben's back and grabbed his ass.

Ben jumped back, "What are you doing! I'm married!"

"Your still married to Adrian!" Grace exclaimed.

"Um duh!" Ben replied.

Grace relaxed and then walked back over to Ben. "Well that's okay I don't care that you are married." Then Grace kissed Ben.

Ben slightly pulled back. But he made the mistake of looking down at Grace's body. She looked so hot in her dress that Ben couldn't resist.

They started to kiss more. Then Ben stopped again, Grace questioned him with her eyes. Ben pushed everything off his desk and they lightly threw Grace down on the desk and then continued kissing...

* * *

><p>The last bell rang at Grant High School. Everyone rushed out of the building except for John, Emma, Samantha and Dallas. They were all at their lockers which were all in the same hallway. Samantha strutted over to John, she pushed him against his locker and then kissed him passionately. When Emma saw this her face went red with rage! She threw her history textbook at them with great force. It hit Samantha in the head. Dallas just silently watched as this happened.<p>

Samantha stopped kissing John, she picked up the textbook and threw it back at Emma but she made sure that she missed. "Here's your textbook back BITCH! "

Emma threw her textbook into the locker than marched over to Samantha. Emma grabbed Samantha's hair and pulled it hard. Samantha turned around and slapped Emma across her face.

"Get away from her Emma! " John yelled.

"Butt out John, this isn't about you! " Emma yelled back.

"Really because I think it is! " John exclaimed.

Emma kicked John in the place where it would hurt most.

"FUCK! " John yelled as he slowed fell to the floor, Dallas rushed over to John and asked if he was okay, John just nodded.

"How dare you! " Samantha yelled at Emma. She raised her fist and punched Emma in the face.

Emma jumped at Samantha and knocked her down onto the floor.

"That is enough! " The principal yelled.

Emma and Samantha immediately got up. The principal led them down to his office.

" Since I want to get home, I will make this short, you are suspended for a week and then you will have detention every day for a month, " The principal said.

The girls nodded and then they left.

"This isn't over, " Emma declared.

When Emma arrived home she was surprised to see John sitting on the doorstep. She smiled and walked over to him but he was less than happy to see her. She ran her hand through her hair as she tousled it around.

"Emma just stop, I'm not in the mood for your lame attempts to seduce me."

Emma stopped smiling, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door, " Why are you here than?"

"Well believe it or not, guys have reasons to come to your house other than sex," John countered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well do you wanna come in?"

Emma walked inside, John followed.

"Why did you attack Samantha today?" John asked.

"That's why your here, to defend your girlfriend's honour?" Emma giggled.

"Yeah that's what a good guy does but since you have never been around good guys you wouldn't know!" John exclaimed.

"Shut up jerk!" Emma yelled.

"Why don't you shut up slut!" John yelled back.

Out of nowhere Emma grabbed John's shirt, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. She let go and then step back. John just stared at her.

"Sorry, I think you should go," Emma said shyly.

John stepped toward her and lightly kissed her, when he stopped she slowly opened her eyes.

John's heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, he felt tingles all though out his body. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before. He looked at Emma, she was smiling but it was a different smile than John had ever seen. It wasn't sexy, it was more sweet and innocent which is way sexier than her sexy smile. John turned around and rushed out of Emma's house. He ran next door to his house, than rushed into his room slamming his door on the way in.

He collapsed onto his bed, a million different thoughts ran threw his head all of them were about Emma.

* * *

><p>"John! Dallas is on the phone for you," Amy called from outside of John's room.<p>

"Come in!"

Amy walked into John's room, she sat down on his bed. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom," John replied.

Amy looked concerned but she handed John the phone and then left the room.

"Hey dude what's up?" John greeted.

"Not much, do you wanna hang out?" Dallas asked.

"Sure want to come to my house?" John asked.

"Kay I'll be over in a few minutes," Dallas replied then hung up.

John walked out of his room and returned the phone to the living room. John noticed his dad sitting on the couch alone so he sat down next to him.

"Hey dad, what's up?" John asked.

"I'm so tired," Ricky yawned.

"Well you run a company, it's no surprise your tired," John replied.

"What's up John? You don't usually sit down to talk to me or your mom, is something wrong?" Ricky asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that!" John freaked out.

"John you can tell me if something is wrong, unlike your mom I won't tell anyone," Ricky replied.

"Okay well earlier Emma and Samantha got into this fight after Samantha and I were making out in the hallway and then after school I went to Emma's to talk to her and after some yelling we ended up kissing," John explained.

"Well I guess you have inherited the drama gene from me and your mom, all I can say is if Emma is anything like her mom, don't go after her," Ricky replied.

"The thing about her and that she seems just like her mom but I think she is more like her dad on the inside," John explained.

"Well than good luck."

The doorbell rang, "Oh and Dallas is coming over."

John got up and answered the door, he gave Dallas a manly hug and then they went into the back yard.

"Hi Dallas!" Jill greeted as she swung on the swings.

"Hey cutie!" Dallas replied in a strictly friendly way, Jill giggled.

"So what have you been doing since school?" John asked.

"I was just playing some video games but that got boring so I called you," Dallas replied.

"Well I need to talk to you about something," John said.

"Ok dude, what's up?" Dallas asked.

"I went over to Emma's after school to talk to her, we got in a big fight and then we kissed..."

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Dallas yelled.

"You two aren't dating you hooked up once!" John yelled back.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Dallas yelled.

"Dude stop acting like a little bitch, I didn't do anything to you!" John yelled.

Jill jumped off the swing, she screamed, "John said a bad word!" as she ran inside.

"Crap, now she is going to tell my parents and I'm going to get in trouble," John commented.

"Fuck off, I'm out of here," Dallas said as he stormed away.

Ricky walked outside, Dallas got up to face him.

"John I don't want Jill hearing you say swear words, your mom would freak out if she was home but since she is not and I know you are having a hard time I will only ground you for the weekend," Ricky said sternly.

"But dad!" John whined.

* * *

><p>After dinner Ricky and Amy sat outside to have some alone time.<p>

"Ricky I'm worried about Jill."

"What's wrong with Jill?" Ricky asked.

"I don't think she has any friends, she never brings any friends home and she never talks about any friends or anything," Amy explained.

"Maybe she is just like your sister Ashley," Ricky suggested.

"But I don't want her to be like Ashley," Amy said quietly.

"Once Ashley grew up she had a good life," Ricky pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm still worried,"

* * *

><p>"You're so cool!" Jill said as she bounced on the bed.<p>

"Aw your too sweet," a girl replied.

Jill got up and walked over to the girl's closet, she was in awe as she looked at all the short skirts, tight jeans, shirts with low necklines and dresses that hug every curve. "Your clothes are so pretty!"

"Yeah, boys love them," the girl added.

"When I'm your age I hope I'm just like you!" Jill exclaimed.

"Well my life isn't all that fabulous," the girl responded.

"Why don't?" Jill asked.

"Because I'm in love with your brother but he hates me..."


	7. Chapter 7

Knock, knock. Adrian walked over to the door and looked through the curtains to see who it was. Adrian swung open the door and gave her visitor a huge hug.

"Grace! You look amazing!" Adrian squealed.

"So do you!" Grace squealed back.

Adrian stepped back to allow Grace inside. Grace closed the door after herself and then they went into the living room and sat down.

"So what have you been up to since you left for college?" Adrian asked.

"Well I tried out the Adrian lifestyle and turns out I really like it! I was engaged to a rich doctor but I cheated on him so we broke off the engagement and oh I also had a kid,"

"You had a kid! And you're not married! I thought I would never see Grace the Christian do something so sinful," Adrian replied and then giggled at her own joke.

"Yeah I had a son named Ethan, he is like ten or something," Grace said.

"Amy has a daughter around the same age as your son!"

"Really? Who's the father?" Grace asked.

"Ricky, duh! They have been married for years now," Adrian replied as if Grace was crazy for asking who the father was in the first place.

"So how is little Ella?" Grace asked.

"Well my daughter's name is Emma and she is sixteen," Adrian replied.

"Oh right yeah," Grace replied.

Adrian looked at Grace, questing if this was really her old best friend? She had blonde hair with loose curls, bright blue eyes like Grace but she was wearing a micro mini skirt with a golden tube top that showed off her belly button ring!

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Well you just look so different," Adrian replied.

"Yup! Do you like my breasts? I got them done two years ago. How about my nose? I got it done just last year!" Grace asked.

Adrian was shocked! "You have had plastic surgery?"

"Duh!" Grace replied.

Adrian looked over at this woman again, she looked like Grace but there was no way this is the Grace she used to know, this is a scary new Grace...

* * *

><p>"Mom? Can I talk to you?" John asked.<p>

Amy flicked off the TV and motioned for John to sit down beside her. He dragged his feet as he walked over to the couch.

"What's wrong John?" Amy asked.

"I have some big problems and I need your advise..."

"What is it John?" Amy asked her voice gave away how concerned she was.

"Well first of all my best friend Dallas, he really likes Emma and thinks he is dating her now that they hooked up once. But Emma is like crazy about me but I don't like her, and I was making out with Samantha in the hallway and then Emma attacked Samantha. So later that day I went over to Emma to you know defend my girl's honour, we had this big fight and then she kissed me..." John explained.

"Wow John sound like a lot of drama if you ask me," Amy replied.

"That's not all, after Emma kissed me I kind of kissed her back and then I made the mistake of telling Dallas and now he hates me," John added.

"That's like back when I was in high school and my best friend Madison slept with my other best friend Lauren's boyfriend except a little different," Amy said.

"What do you think I should do?" John asked.

"First of all I want to know how you really feel about Emma."

"Well it's like everyone tells me she is most likely a slut and bitch like her mom used to be but whenever I like talk to her or something she is like really nice and funny and stuff," John explained.

"So you have feelings for her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you like her more than Samantha?" Amy asked.

"I guess so, Samantha is kind of boring and Emma is a better kisser," John replied.

"Well the best thing to do is to break up with Samantha then apologize to Dallas and explain to him how you feel about Emma and then you can ask out Emma if Dallas is okay with it," Amy explained.

"What if Dallas won't' accept my apology or Emma won't go out with me and I'm left all alone?" John asked.

"Well if Dallas is really your best friend he will understand and will let you go out with Emma and I'm sure Emma wants to date you as much as you want to date her," Amy answered.

"Okay, thanks mom."

* * *

><p>John woke up extra early this morning. He got dressed in a graphic tee shirt, jeans and some classic converses. He flipped his hair around and then galloped down the stairs, he grabbed his lunch and walked out the door. He got in his dark blue pickup truck and drove to Grant High. He walked straight to Dallas's locker. Dallas rolled his eyes as he saw John standing beside his locker.<p>

"Dude I wanna apologize to you," John said.

Dallas slammed his locker shut. He turned to face John and stared at him.

"It was wrong for me to kiss Emma when I knew that you like her and I'm really sorry about it," John apologized.

"Do you really mean it?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah I'm really sorry it's just that I think I'm in love with Emma and I couldn't resist kissing her," John explained.

"Well you know there are tons of other hot girls around here for me to go out with so I guess you can date Emma," Dallas replied.

"Thanks dude," John said as he gave Dallas a quick hug.

"Since you wanna go out with Emma would it be okay if I asked Samantha out?" Dallas asked.

"You like Samantha?" John asked.

"She is a hot, nice cheerleader! What's not to like?" Dallas exclaimed.

John and Dallas laughed as they walked to class together.

* * *

><p>Emma lay in bed, still in her pyjamas. She had stay home from school because she had a high temperature and a bad cough. She looked out of her window to notice Jill and her parents walking into their house. Emma reached over and picked up her fluffy phone and dialled Jill's number.<p>

"Hi is Jill there?" Emma asked.

"Yes one moment please," Amy said.

"Hi Emma!" Jill said.

"Hey can you come over?" Emma asked.

"Sure I'll be there in a minute," Jill replied.

Then Emma hung up the phone.

Soon there was a knock on Emma's door and Jill entered. She sat down on Emma's bed.

"Are you okay? You don't look very good," Jill asked.

"I'm just sick," Emma replied.

"So what did you want me to come over here for?" Jill asked.

Emma repositioned so that she was facing Jill, "I need your help, I need advice on how to make John fall in love with me."

"How can I help you?" Jill asked.

"Well you know your brother and I need to know what he likes in a girl," Emma replied.

"Okay well I know he likes girls who are funny, nice, fun and they have to be hot as he says," Jill said.

"Funny, nice, fun and hot okay I think I fit all of that criteria, do you have anything thing else?" Emma asked.

"Um that's all I know."

"Okay thanks Jill," Emma said.

"I'm going to go now, feel better!" Jill replied as she left Emma's room.

Well that didn't get me anywhere, Emma thought.

* * *

><p>Ding dong.<p>

"Mom! Dad! Door!" John yelled.

Ricky walked down the stairs, he looked over at John who was sitting on the couch playing video games.

"You're so spoiled," Ricky commented.

"Well you're up can you get me a root beer out of the fridge?" John asked.

"No, get it yourself," Ricky answered.

Ricky opened the door to see a hot blonde in skimpy clothes.

"Who are you?" Ricky asked.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Grace!" She announced.

"Grace? You look like Adrian used to!"

Grace strutted into the house and Ricky rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Grace peered into the living room "Who's the kid?" she asked.

"I'm not a kid!" John called.

"It's John," Ricky answered.

Grace moved closer to Ricky, she touched his chest and whispered into his ear, "You know I have always fantasized about you and me."

Ricky took a step back, "Grace you know I have changed and I think you should leave."

"But I haven't seen Amy yet or John," Grace replied.

"John's in the living room you saw him and I'm sure you can met up with Amy sometime but I don't think you should come here again," Ricky said sternly.

The door swung open, Amy stood in the doorway her arms were filled with grocery bags, "Who is this?"

Grace rushed over to Amy, she helped her put down the groceries and then gave her a hug, "It's me Grace!"

"Grace!" Amy squealed.

Grace and Amy talked for a bit before Grace asked "Where is the bathroom?"

"It's still where it always was, in the living room there is a door to the left that's it," Amy replied.

Grace walked in the living room but instead of going to the bathroom she sat down next to John.

John looked at her and his eyes became glued to her chest, "Who are you?"

Grace giggled, John watched as her chest moved up and down, "I'm Grace I went to high school with your parents, you're so big now! Last time I saw you, you were just a little toddler!"

"Nice to meet you Grace," John said as he still stared at Grace's chest.

"You can touch them," Grace said.

John immediately looked away shyly.

Grace lightly grabbed John's hand and put it on her beast. John looked up at Grace, confused. She let go of his hand and as soon as she did he dropped his hand.

"What's wrong John?" Grace asked.

"You're like seventeen years older than me!" John exclaimed.

At that moment Amy walked into the living room. She noticed how close Grace was sitting to John, she was furious.

"GRACE! What are you doing?" Amy yelled.

John immediately got up, his face was burning red.

"John its okay, you're not in trouble, she is!"

"I didn't do anything!" Grace exclaimed.

"Come on Grace! I heard your conversation! It was sick, he is seventeen!" Amy yelled.

"I haven't had sex in weeks! I'd do it with anyone right now!" Grace snorted.

"Can I leave?" John asked.

The door bell rang.

"Okay John, go answer the door," Amy replied.

"Amy you are such a goody, goody!" Grace said.

"Grace you are such a slut! Leave now!" Amy yelled.

"Fine!"

Amy and Grace rushed to the door. In the door was a young boy around the age of ten, talking to John.

"Who is this John?" Amy asked.

The boy looked past John and Amy and looked at Grace, "Mom!"

"Mom?" Amy, Ricky and John exclaimed together.

"That's my son Ethan," Grace said as she stormed out of the house, pulling her son along with her.

* * *

><p><em>My feelings are so conflicted! I like John but it seems like all we do is make out, he is hot but is that really a reason to be with someone? On the other hand there is Dallas, he is really sweet and funny plus he isn't that bad looking. I just don't know what to do! Maybe if I sleep with John we might form some special bond and save this relationship... But I could just date Dallas, which would be easier because I could stay a virgin that way...<em>

Samantha closed her journal, she bite her lip, she was so conflicted!

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the chapter! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to tell me, anyway enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

The school bell rang, all of the crazy kids ran outside while Jill just quietly gathered up her stuff and walked calmly outside. As she walked in the quiet hallway she noticed another kid who was still in the building. It was a boy who was about the same age as Jill, he had sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The boy noticed Jill looked at him, he got nervous but instead of running away like most ten year old boys would, he walked over to Jill.

"Hi," He said nervously.

Jill sweetly smiled, "Hi I'm Jill."

The boy rubbed his head and then replied, "I'm Ethan."

"Do you want to hang out on the playground?" Jill asked.

Ethan looked around and then nodded.

They walked out together, Jill was smiling like crazy but Ethan was very nervous and frazzled looking.

When they got to the playground Jill sat on one of the swings and Ethan sat on the swing next to her, they swung in silence until Jill asked, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well it's kind of a secret," Ethan replied nervously.

"Do I make you nervous?" Jill worried.

Ethan smiled for the first time, "No, I like hanging out with you."

"Then what is it?" Jill asked curiously.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ethan asked.

"I pinkie swear," Jill said as she held out her pinkie.

Ethan accepted it and then explained, "My home life isn't very good, my dad left when I was a baby. Since then my mom has been drinking a lot and she yells and hits me a lot."

"That's awful!" Jill exclaimed.

Jill got up, so did Ethan then Jill gave him a big hug.

A car honked, Jill turned to see that Amy was waiting for her. "I got to go my mom is waiting for me, it was fun hanging out with you."

Jill got in the car and Amy started driving.

"Who was that you were hanging out with?" Amy asked.

"This boy named Ethan," Jill replied.

"Ethan Bowman?" Amy asked.

Jill nodded.

"I used to know his mom. Too bad she changed so much, she used to be such a good person," Amy commented.

* * *

><p>"So why did you want to talk?" Samantha asked.<p>

"Well you know I like you a lot in everything but I'm not sure our relationship is going to work out," John explained.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, are you mad?" John worried.

"No, truthfully I was thinking of breaking up with you," Samantha replied.

"Why?"

"I like Dallas," Samantha answered.

"Oh, you should go for it, he likes you too," John commented.

"Thanks, so why did you break up with me?" Samantha asked.

"I think I'm in love with Emma."

* * *

><p>Samantha held tightly onto her phone as she walked home, she had gotten Dallas's number from John. She dialled the number then took a deep breath.<p>

"Hello?" Dallas said.

"Hi Dallas, its Samantha."

"Oh hey Sammie! what's up?" Dallas asked.

Samantha giggled at the fact that he called her Sammie, "Well John and I broke up and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?"

"Um I don't think I can date John's ex girlfriend."

"That's so sweet that you are a good friend but John said its okay, he likes someone else," Samantha explained.

"Oh okay, well are you free tonight then?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah wanna go to the park? I'm a few minutes away from it," Samantha asked.

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes," Dallas replied.

As Samantha got to the park she decided to sit down on a bench while she waited. It was a pretty warm day which was lucky seeing as though it's the beginning of October. There was a light breeze that made the leaves dance in the wind but that just made the day more enjoy able.

"Hey," Dallas said, his hands were in his coat pockets.

Samantha gestured for Dallas to sit down beside her.

"So I want to tell you something before we officially start dating," Samantha said.

"Um ok."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm abstinent, I don't know if that is a deal breaker for you but I thought you should know," Samantha explained.

Dallas was speechless, he never thought a girl as sexy as Samantha would be abstinent!

"Dallas?"

"Oh sorry, yeah you know that's cool," Dallas commented.

"Really? Your okay with it?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah it cool that you have beliefs and stuff," Dallas replied.

Samantha gave Dallas a hug and then kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"John?" Jill asked as she knocked on her big brother's door.<p>

"Come in!" John yelled.

Jill opened the door, John was sitting on his bed playing with his XBOX 360.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I'm here to give you advice," Jill replied as she closed the door.

"Your ten, how could you possible give me advice?"

"Emma likes you and I know that you like her too, so you should just go over to her house and tell her instead of sitting in your room playing video games," Jill said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"John I know you're not listening to me!" Jill exclaimed.

"What do I have to do to make you leave?"John sighed.

"Go ask out Emma," Jill replied.

"Fine, now go," John commanded.

"Not until I see you leave," Jill replied.

John got up and turned off his game. He picked up Jill and put her over his shoulder, he carried her to the living room and dropped her on the couch. He then walked outside and over to Emma's house. He rang the doorbell.

Emma opened the door and flashed him a sexy smile, "Hello John."

"Hey Emma, can I come in?" John asked.

Emma walked aside and allowed John to come inside. They sat down on the couch.

"So why are you here? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"We broke up."

Emma moved closer to John and put her hand on his leg.

"I really like you Emma," John admitted.

Emma moved her hand up and down his thigh, "Why don't you prove it to me?"

Emma got up, she held John's hand as she led him to her bedroom.

As Emma and John were getting dressed it was uncomfortable silent.

"Um I guess I'll be the one to say it, that wasn't very good," Emma commented.

John felt horrible, "I'm sorry."

Emma moved closer to John, "It's not your fault John."

"Well that was a crappy first time," John commented.

"Wait it was your first time?" Emma asked happily.

John nodded confused by Emma's happiness.

"That's why it sucked! Because you were a virgin!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"Um ok, well I'm going to go home now, bye," John said as he left.

* * *

><p>Amy sat on Jill's bed she finished reading Jill her bedtime story , she tucked her in and then kissed her forehead. As Amy was about to leave Jill exclaimed, "Wait!"<p>

Amy sat back down on Jill's bed, she brushed Jill's light brown hair out of her face and then asked "What is it sweetie?"

"I need to tell you something but I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone so you have to promise not to tell anyone," Jill replied.

Amy became worried, "You can tell me anything sweetie."

"My friend Ethan told me that his mom yells at him and she hits him, I promised not to say anything but I don't want him to continue being hurt," Jill quietly said.

Amy gave Jill a hug, "You did the right thing by telling me."

"You're not going to do anything are you?" Jill asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm just going to make the pain go away for Ethan," Amy kissed Jill's forehead, she left the door open a little as she left the room.

Amy was surprised to see Ricky when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Amy," Ricky greeted, he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss but noticed that she was upset, "What's wrong?"

"Grace's son Ethan told Jill that Grace yells at him and beats him," Amy answered and then she broke out in tears.

Ricky hugged Amy tightly.

"She was in our house! What if had hurt our kids as well!" Amy exclaimed as she cried.

"It's okay, don't worry I'll call the police you just go to bed," Ricky comforted.

Amy nodded and then she went to bed like Ricky suggested. Ricky sighed and picked up the phone.

"Who would have thought it would be Grace," Ricky thought as he dialled the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I would like to report a mother physically beating and verbally abusing her ten year old son," Ricky replied.

"Name and address?"

"The mother's name is Grace Bowman, her son's name is Ethan Bowman and they live in an apartment on 1834 Evergreen road," Ricky replied.

"Thank you sir, are you available to be there? It would be good if there is someone for the young boy."

"Yeah I'll meet the police there," Ricky replied and then hung up.

Ricky walked into his bedroom, "Amy I'm going to Grace's to support Ethan, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay but I think you should bring Jill."

Ricky walked out of the room and closed the door.

He opened Jill's bedroom door, she was awake reading but once she saw Ricky she hid her book and pretended to be sleeping.

"Jill its okay, I came in here to ask if you wanted to go for a drive?" Ricky asked.

"Where to?" Jill asked.

"Ethan's."

Jill followed Ricky to his car as they drove Jill commented, "I can't believe mom!"

"Jill, you and your mom did the right thing, trust me this is the best possible thing that can happen for Ethan," Ricky explained.

As they arrived the police cars were already there. A police man had handcuffed Grace and was leading her to one of the police cars. A policewoman walked over to Ricky.

"Are you the guy that phoned?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well when we arrived, we caught her hitting Ethan so we don't need to run a trial or anything she is just going straight to jail," The policewoman explained.

"Where's Ethan?" Jill asked.

"We tracked down his father and Ethan will be in his custody now."

"Who is his father?" Ricky asked.

"His father is..."

**CLIFFHANGER! I love writing them but hate reading them! Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story! Please review! It really inspires me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, added it to their favorites or added it to their story alerts, I love you all! Thank you for your support! Well finally the answer to who Ethan's father is is revealed! So enjoy and please review!**

It was early on Saturday morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the window. Emma rolled over into John accidently pushing him off the bed. As John hit the floor both of them woke up.

"Why am I on the floor?" John asked as he yawned.

Emma offered him a hand and pulled him back into her bed then replied, "I'm not sure, maybe I pushed you off or something."

John put his arm around Emma, the smile that was on his face quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"This just seems too familiar," John sighed.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"My parents always tell me stories about when they were in high school and this just seems very similar to their stories," John explained.

"I don't know about you but I'm nothing like my mom or my dad, they are both so messed up even now that they are adults!" Emma exclaimed.

"Shh! Your parents will wake up!" John said as he put his hand over Emma's mouth.

"You are so hot!" Emma said as she kissed John passionately.

John enjoyed it but in the back of his mind he was still worried that history would repeat its self and he would end up just like his parents...

* * *

><p>"Officer, it's been over six hours and you still haven't told us about Ethan's dad," Ricky pointed out.<p>

"Sorry but we are unsure if the father wants his identity revealed so you will just have to wait until he arrives," the police women replied.

"Ok well I'm going to go check on the kids so I will be in the apartment, please tell me when Ethan's dad arrives," Ricky said.

"Ok well if you could help prepare him that would be great."

Ricky nodded and then walked up to Ethan's apartment. As he entered the apartment he was surprised to find Amy, Jill and Ethan playing hide and seek.

"What's going on here?" Ricky asked obviously confused.

Amy was it so she answered, "It's been a hard night so we thought that we need to just have some fun, would you like to join us?"

"No thanks," Ricky answered as he shook his head.

There was a knock on the door, Ethan and Jill came out of their hiding places.

The door opened and Ethan exclaimed, "Dad!"

Ethan jumped into the arms of Grant Volberg!

"Grant?" Amy and Ricky exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Jill asked.

"That is Grant Volberg, he dated your aunt Ashley when she was fifteen and dated Grace a few months after dating Ashley, he went away for University and we haven't seen him since," Amy explained.

"It's good to see you Amy and Ricky, I'm surprised to see that you have a daughter!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yup we had a beautiful daughter while we were in college," Ricky replied as he smiled toward Jill.

"So you are Ethan's dad?" Amy asked hoping for an explanation.

"I guess I should explain. I was away at University, I was 20 years old and working on becoming a doctor. It was the weekend so I went to a bar with some of my friends and I ended up running into Grace who was visiting a friend for the weekend. At that time Grace was still the sweet girl who I knew in high school but to say the least I took her back to my dorm and hooked up with her. The condom broke and Grace became pregnant. I decided to do the right thing and stay with Grace but she wanted to be near her family so I transferred Universities but since we didn't have enough money I quit University and got a full time job. The day Ethan was born was the happiest day of my life but soon after Ethan was a year old, I became depressed and tried to commit suicide. Of course I failed and then I decided to leave Grace and Ethan and go back to University to make myself happy again. Now I'm a General Doctor, I have bought a two bedroom house here so Ethan won't have to move away," Grant explained.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for you," Amy comforted as she gave Grant a hug.

"Ethan you don't hate me do you?" Grant asked.

Ethan ran toward Grant and gave him a hug and started crying as he said, "I love you dad, I'm so happy that you are around again I have missed you so much."

Grant picked up his son and gave him a bear hug, "Do you wanna see your new house?"

Ethan nodded happily, he looked back at Jill and waved goodbye and then he waved goodbye to Amy and Ricky.

Once Amy, Ricky and Jill were leaving Amy said, "I'm glad everything worked out for Ethan."

"Yeah he has had a hard life," Ricky replied.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to the purity club!" The preppy brunette club leader cheered even though it was 7am on a Sunday morning!<p>

The door opened and in walked a gorgeous girl with long black hair that had purple streaks in it, she had deep green eyes, she wore white skinny jeans a purple tank top that showed off her belly button piercing and looked great against her naturally tan skin. She had the grace and figure of a Greek goddess with the facial features of an Australian super model.

"Hi I'm Alana, is this the purity club?" She asked.

Samantha got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room to welcome their new member, "Yes this is, I'm Samantha I'm the vice president and this is Maggie she is the president of the club."

Maggie smiled and showed Alana to an empty seat.

Alana looked around the room, there were about 20 girls and only 3 guys, 2 of them looked like they were only there to pick up girls while the other looked like he really wanted to be a part of the club. Alana introduced herself to everyone and explained a bit about her life as an abstinent Christian teenager.

They went though a few prayers and talked a bit about their upcoming presentation at the assembly next Thursday. They then called the end to their meeting.

Samantha walked out with Alana as they walked together Samantha asked, "So why do you dress like that?"

"I believe that god will accept my choices and that he is fine with the way I look as long as I live a pure life," Alana explained.

"That's the same thing I say when people ask me why I cheerlead if I'm a Christian!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Well I guess we will be great friends!" Alana exclaimed back.

* * *

><p>It was the end of third period, Dallas was rushing through the halls trying to get to his locker. Dallas swung open his locker door and accidently hit the girl next to her with the door!<p>

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Dallas exclaimed.

Alana pushed her black hair out of her face and smiled, "Yes I'm fine."

Dallas was stunned at how beautiful she was! She looked like a combination of a model, a Greek goddess and a hot slut!

"Are you okay?" Alana asked concerned at the fact that he hadn't moved or even blinked for about 5 minutes.

Dallas snapped out of his fantasy and replied, "Yeah sorry you are just so beautiful."

Alana blushed, "Thanks I'm Alana by the way."

"I'm Dallas."

Samantha approached Dallas and Alana, Dallas jumped when she said hi.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing," Dallas quickly replied.

"Well I'm glad you have met Alana, she is my friend from purity club, Alana this is my boyfriend Dallas," Samantha introduced.

Alana seemed disappointed but then asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"About a week?" Dallas guessed.

"How about we all eat lunch together?" Samantha suggested.

"Sure," Alana answered.

"We can introduce you to John and Emma," Dallas said.

"Who are they?" Alana asked.

"John is my best friend and Samantha's ex boyfriend and Emma is on the cheerleading squad with Samantha and she is John's girlfriend," Dallas explained.

"Ok cool," Alana replied.

As they walked Alana and Samantha were in conversation about something religious or girly or something like that. While Dallas was a few steps behind them, he knew he was dating Samantha but he couldn't help but undress Alana in his mind!


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for another chapter! Just to let you know I have added even more drama to the story, so I hope you like it and please review!**

"Hey Ricky," Amy said sweetly as she gave him a hug.

"Um hi?" Ricky replied confused by Amy's actions.

"So you know what day is coming up?" Amy cooed.

"Halloween?" Ricky asked.

Amy ran her hand threw Ricky's hair, "Yes but I was talking about a more important day involving you and me."

Ricky's brain clicked, "Oh you mean our anniversary?"

Amy smiled, "I was thinking that we should go away for the weekend, I already have a place in mind and I put in a reservation!"

"This weekend?" Ricky asked.

"Yup, tonight," Amy replied.

"What about John and Jill?" Ricky asked.

"Well I trust them and John can babysit Jill for the weekend," Amy answered.

Ricky kissed Amy, "Ok, let's go pack."

John was overjoyed when he heard the fact that his parents were leaving tonight to go on a romantic weekend vacation! He wasn't sure what to do with his freedom, invite Emma over or have a party? So he decided to call Emma for help.

"Hi John," Emma answered.

"Hey I need your advice on something, my parents are going away for the weekend and I'm not sure if I should throw a party or have to you stay over?"

"How about both? Throw a party, have everyone leave around midnight and then we can hang out for the night and maybe the next night as well," Emma cooed sexily.

"OK cool, thanks babe," John replied and then hung up.

John then began to call up everyone he knows to tell them to come over tonight.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after John went out to buy a lot of junk food, his parents were standing at the doorway. John and Jill gave their parents big hugs before their parents got in their car and drove off.<p>

"Ok so Jill I'm having some friends over so I will need the living and the kitchen," John stated.

"Ok well Ethan and Amber are coming over in a few minutes so we will be in my room," Jill added.

The doorbell rang, John rushed to it and answered it.

"Hey John," Ethan greeted, standing beside him was a young girl with bright red hair who must be Amber.

"Hey dude," John greeted and then allowed them inside.

Jill smiled at her friends and then led them up to her room.

John walked into the living room and put his iPod in the speakers, he put the snacks out on the table and then set up the soda in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and teenagers started flooding into the house, as soon as John saw Emma he picked her up and kissed her.

"Nice to see you too," She giggled.

Dallas walked in with Samantha and Alana. John pulled Dallas aside to talk to him, "dude, what is up with you and Alana?"

Dallas got that soppy love struck look on his face when he replied, "I dunno, she is just cool you know."

"Dude I thought you liked Samantha!" John whisper exclaimed.

"John she is abstinent which means there is no chance of me getting any action!"

"Since when are you all about sex?" John asked.

"You can't judge, you are with Emma almost every night," Dallas commented.

"Emma is my girlfriend, it's not like I'm thinking about doing it with another girl," John replied.

"I have only been dating Samantha for like a week, it's not serious."

"Does she know that?" John asked.

Dallas pushed John away and walked back over to the girls.

John looked around for Emma and found her in the living room. He pulled her close to him and they danced together. John heard the door open so he excused himself from Emma to go see who arrived. At the door was three guys John knew from PE, Brock, Mitchell and Andy. In Brock's hands was a case of beer.

"Brock you can't bring alcohol in here," John stated.

"Don't be a pansy Underwood," Andy commented before they pushed their way inside.

John rushed back in front of them, "Seriously guys you have to get rid of that."

"Ok," Brock said as he popped open a bottle and started chugging it.

John grabbed the bottle from Brock, "That's not what I meant."

Brock pushed John violently then yelled, "What the fuck Underwood! Give me my beer!"

"I think you guys should leave," John said sternly.

Mitchell kicked John in the nuts from behind.

"FUCK!" John yelled. Brock then punched him in the face and Andy punched John in the stomach. John knelt down in pain.

Emma rushed into the room, "What's going on!"

Brock smiled as he saw Emma, "Hey baby."

"Shut up Brock," Emma directed as she rushed over to John. "Are you okay?"

John looked up, "I will be once they leave."

"Guys, just leave," Dallas commanded.

Brock, Andy and Mitchell slowly walked toward Dallas as they pounded their fists in their hands. Alana step in front of Dallas, they guys stopped and stared at Alana.

"Hey hottie, how come I have never seen you before?" Brock flirted.

"I'll answer that if you leave," Alana debated.

The guys smiled but not a sweet smile more of a hormonal, crazy smile. Alana led them outside and then slammed the door in their faces.

"Thanks Alana," Dallas said.

* * *

><p>John decided to end the party since he was in so much pain. Him and Emma walked up to John's room and sat down on his bed.<p>

"John I have to tell you something," Emma said sourly.

"What is it?" John worried.

"I think I'm pregnant."

John's eyes widened, "That's not possible, you are on birth control and we always use condoms!"

"Well I missed my period so I guess we were that unlucky percent," Emma added.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" John asked.

"Not yet," as soon as Emma said that, John got up and rushed to the main bathroom.

He came back holding a pregnancy test.

"How do you have that?" Emma asked.

"My mom always keeps some in the bathroom, just in case."

Emma grabbed the pregnancy test and headed into the bathroom. She opened the door a minute later to let John in. They stood there for two minutes while they waited for the results, Emma picked up the test, "It's negativite!"

John looked at the test, they double checked to make sure and then they hugged. "Oh thank god!" John exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Dallas wiped the sweat away from his brow as he grabbed his water bottle, he then squirted it into his mouth.<p>

"Hey Dallas," Alana greeted.

Dallas smiled, Alana was in the same soccer uniform as him except hers fit her tighter and she looked way hotter in it. "You play soccer?" Dallas asked.

"Yup, I just finished my game," Alana answered. She looked at Dallas's face, he had this strange look on his face. She followed his gaze which led straight to her chest, she blushed and they asked, "Dallas, whatcha looking at?"

Dallas's face turned bright red, "Um your uniform looks really nice."

"I know you were looking at my chest."

"Well you know you are really hot and stuff," Dallas commented nervously.

"I like you too but aren't you dating Samantha?" Alana asked.

"Well you know, it's not really serious," Dallas replied.

Alana smiled, "Wanna go somewhere more private."

Dallas held Alana's hand, she led him into a nearby forest. They sat down beside each other and Dallas put his arm around Alana.

"So aren't you in the purity club with Samantha?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah my parents made me join that club. After they caught me sleeping with my ex boyfriend they transferred me to a new school and made me join that club to quote 'Help get rid of the evil demons inside of me'."

Dallas laughed. Alana moved closer to him and lightly kissed him. Dallas was surprised by the act but as she pulled away, he pulled closer to her and kissed her more passionately. Dallas gently pushed Alana to the ground and continued kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Dallas and they continued kissing.

"This is so hot!" Dallas exclaimed as he took a breath. Alana smiled sexily and pulled Dallas closer to her and continued kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Ok girls let's take a break!" The cheer captain exclaimed. The cheerleaders dropped their pom-poms and gathered around each other each other to gossip.<p>

"Hey did you hear the latest about that new girl Alana?" one of the cheerleaders asked.

"She seems really nice," Samantha commented.

The other girls laughed, "You think she is nice?"

"Yeah, why?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Haven't you heard? People are saying that yesterday after soccer practice Alana and Dallas walked off into the forest together."

"So?" Samantha asked.

"Well they were in there for quite a while and the rumour is that they were hooking up."

Samantha was shocked, "Alana and Dallas!"


	11. Chapter 11

Amy walked upstairs and opened up the closet, decorations flooded out on top of Amy. She pushed the stuff off of herself and then she started to sort the stuff.

"Hey Amy, whatcha doing?" Ricky asked as he saw Amy sitting on the floor surrounded by Halloween decorations.

"I'm going to decorate the house," Amy cheered.

"I didn't realize we had so many decorations," Ricky commented.

"Yeah, this is going to be so fun! Do you wanna help?"

"Sorry but I have to try and plan the Halloween party at the butcher shop this year," Ricky answered.

"Ok well if you want, after this I can help you," Amy suggested.

"Ok thanks babe," Ricky replied and then he kissed Amy's forehead.

Ricky walked away and Amy pilled all the stuff into a box. She picked up the box and carried it down stairs. Amy put decorations all over the living room and then moved over to the kitchen. She pulled some flour, sugar and other ingredients out of the cupboards and started to make sugar cookies.

The front door opened and John and Jill walked inside.

"Hi mom, whatcha doing?" Jill asked sweetly.

"I'm making Halloween sugar cookies and decorating the house, would you like to help?" Amy asked.

"Sure mom," Jill replied.

"What about you John?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go play video games," John replied.

Amy handed Jill the measuring cup and poured some flour in it. Than after adding more ingredients and stirring it, Amy put the dough in the fridge to set.

Jill grabbed a mask out of the box and put it on then exclaimed, "Look at me mom!"

"You look very spooky," Amy commented and then picked up the box and headed outside.

Jill grabbed some cobwebs and threw them onto the bushes while Amy set up the graveyard. Jill rushed over to Amy, "So when are we going to get pumpkins?" Jill asked.

"In a few days, once it gets closer to Halloween," Amy replied.

Once they finished putting up the decorations they headed back inside. As they were rolling out the dough Jill asked, "Can we go visit Ethan and his dad after we finish baking the cookies?"

"Sure, can you get the cookie cutters out of the drawer?" Amy asked.

Jill walked over to the drawer and pulled out cookie cutters in the shapes of bats, pumpkins, witches and ghosts. They cut out the cookies and then put them in the oven. "Can we go watch a Halloween movie?" Jill asked.

"I think John is playing video games but you could ask him," Amy suggested.

Jill skipped into the living room and ended up just sitting on the couch watching John play video games.

Soon the cookies were done and Amy pulled them out of the oven and put them on a cooling rack then yelled, "Jill do you want to go visit Ethan now?"

Jill rushed into the kitchen and put on her shoes, then ran outside to the car.

"John, Jill and I are going out, your dad is home but he is busy. There are cookies on the counter, please don't eat any!" Amy instructed before walking out the door.

It was a short drive to Ethan's new house. It was a small two bedroom house in a nice friendly neighbourhood. We got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Amy, hi Jill," Grant greeted.

"Hey we came by for a visit, is Ethan home?" Amy asked.

"Yup, come on in," Grant replied.

As Amy and Jill walked inside they noticed that the house wasn't as pretty on the inside as it was on the outside. It was a mess!

Jill saw Ethan and they ran outside and started playing.

"So how are you adjusting to being a dad again?" Amy asked.

"As you probably noticed, I'm a bit overwhelmed," Grant replied.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean this mess up," Amy smiled.

After three hours of cleaning the house was finally clean! Grant gave Amy a hug and thanked her for the help.

"Grant would you like to come to the Halloween party at the butcher shop? It's supposed to be just for employs and their partners or dates but I think you need some time off to have fun," Amy asked.

"Sure, thanks Amy."

Amy got Jill and then they drove back home.

Once they were home, Amy noticed that there were fewer cookies than there was before. Amy walked into the living room and asked John, "Did you eat some of the cookies?"

"No, it was dad!" John exclaimed.

"John if it was you, you know you wouldn't be getting in trouble right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but you probably wouldn't let me have any cookies," John added.

Amy walked over to the study which years ago used to be the nursery, she knocked on the door and then opened it. In the study was Ricky sitting at his desk eating a sugar cookie. "So you're the cookie monster?" Amy joked.

"Was I not supposed to eat them?" Ricky asked.

"I haven't even frosted them yet," Amy replied and then she gave Ricky a quick kiss on the lips. "How's the planning going?"

"I never thought planning a party would be so hard," Ricky replied.

"Well I'm sure it's going to be great, I'm going to go frost the cookies," Amy added.

"Adrian, who is Michael?" Ben asked as he was holding the phone.

"Just some guy I've been talking to," Adrian replied as she stared deeply at the computer.

Ben looked over her shoulder and then asked, "Why are you on a dating site?"

"Ben it's obvious that our marriage isn't working so I'm just looking around at other guys," Adrian explained.

"But Adrian we should at least try and make our marriage work," Ben whined.

"Ben we got married for all the wrong reasons and then spent years cheating on each other, we have been trying to make it work for years but it's not working," Adrian explained.

"Will you still come to the Halloween party at the butcher shop with me tomorrow?" Ben asked.

Adrian nodded and then got back to her computer.

The next day Ricky and Amy spent all day getting the butcher shop ready while John was at home babysitting Jill. The butcher shop looked really spooky, Ricky moved lots of stuff to the side so that there was a dance floor and there were smoke machines and black & orange lights. There were also pumpkins, fake blood and so much more!

"It's looks great Ricky," Amy commented.

Ricky smiled and pulled Amy into a kiss.

"Whoa!"

Amy and Ricky stopped kissing and looked at the door, standing there was Madison and Lauren! Amy rushed over to them and gave them hugs, "What are you guys doing here!"

"We came to surprise you!" Madison exclaimed.

"Hi Ricky," Lauren greeted.

Ricky gave her an awkward smile and a little wave.

"So how's New York?" Amy asked.

"It's so much fun, the nightlife is great!" Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah I love my penthouse and my job," Lauren exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Amy exclaimed as she gave them another hug.

"Madison, Lauren?" Ben questioned.

Everyone turned and looked to see Ben and Adrian standing in the doorway.

They all hugged each other and then Lauren commented, "Wow, you guys are still married?"

"Well we are thinking about separating," Adrian added.

"Oh that's too bad," Madison commented.

"Hey, everyone is already here," Grant said as he walked through the door.

"Oh Ricky, I invited Grant, is that okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, how are you doing Grant?" Ricky asked.

"I'm pretty stressed out but good," Grant replied.

"So where is Ethan tonight?" Ricky asked.

"John is babysitting him and Jill," Amy answered.

Soon Ricky and Ben's other coworkers arrived with their partners/dates and the party was underway. They all danced, talked and reminisced over all it was a fun night!

**So who did everyone like the parent orientated chapter? I liked it! But I have lots of drama planned for the next chapter so keep reading and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

"John! Where is Dallas?" Samantha demanded. The school bell had rang a few minutes ago and after six hours of rumours Samantha wanted the truth.

"He has band right now," John replied.

Samantha sighed angrily, "Fine I'll talk to him later than!"

As Samantha started to walk away John grabbed her arm, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Samantha glared at John and then barked, "Nothing."

John let go of her hand and let her storm away. He went back to getting his books out of his locker, he looked at a picture of him and Emma and sighed. He has been so lonely since Emma left on a family trip a few days ago, she wouldn't even be back for Halloween tomorrow night! Suddenly John could hear someone crying. He walked around looking for the person when he finally found Alana sitting down under a table in the hallway crying. John knelled down, looked in Alana's eyes and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Suddenly Alana crawled out from the table and shrieked "John!" Before pulling John into a hug.

"Um hi Alana," John replied awkwardly.

When she pulled away from him, she tried not to cry but her eyes swelled up and tears started running down her face. She turned away so John wouldn't see her cry.

John noticed and pulled her into a hug again, "Alana's what's wrong?"

Alana stopped crying and asked, "John, your mom was a teen mom right?"

"Um yeah, why?" John asked confused.

"Can I come home with you? I need to talk to her?" Alana asked.

John stroked Alana's hair, "Sure let me just get my stuff."

John quickly went back to his locker and grabbed his bag then walked back over to Alana, "We have to take the bus, is that okay?"

Alana nodded.

A while later Alana and John finally arrived at John's house. As they walked in the door, Amy was in the kitchen preparing dinner, "Hi John, who is this?"

"Hey mom, this is my friend Alana," John introduced.

Alana started crying again, Amy dropped the carrot she was peeling and rushed over gave her a hug, "What's wrong honey?"

"John can I talk to your mom alone?" Alana sobbed.

John nodded, he grabbed an apple off the counter and then left. Amy motioned for Alana to sit down at the table with her. Once they had sat down Amy asked, "So what's wrong?"

"Well I heard Samantha say that you had John when you were fifteen and I thought you could help me," Alana explained.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

As Dallas got out of band class, he put away his trumpet and then checked his phone, there were seven texts from Samantha. He checked them and then called her. "Hey Samantha, you sent me like a billion texts saying you wanted to talk, what's up?"

"I'm outside on the bench by the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school can you come here?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Dallas replied and then hung up the phone. He quickly walked over to where Samantha was, knowing very well what she wanted to talk about. When he finally saw her, he saw that her face was bright red and she looked really angry. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her, "Hey Sammie."

"Don't Sammie me, I need to ask you something very serious," Samantha barked.

Dallas slid over to the edge of the bench and then replied, "Okay, talk."

"I have been hearing the same thing at school for the past few days," Samantha started, "Did you have sex with Alana?"

Dallas scratched his head and looked over at the cherry blossom when he replied, "No of course not!"

"Dallas! You are totally lying!" Samantha screamed, "It is true!"

"I'm so sorry Samantha, I was weak."

"Dallas I don't think we should date anymore, it's obvious this won't work out," Samantha stated before storming away crying.

Dallas just sat there stunned. Then he got up and walked over to John's house, it was a long walk but he needed to talk to someone.

As Dallas opened the door he saw Alana hugging Amy, "Hey Alana, what are you doing here?"

"Um I just needed to talk to John's mom," Alana replied no longer crying.

"Why?" Dallas asked.

"Well cause my mom died a few years ago and I'm not comfortable talking to my step mom so I just wanted to talk to Amy," Alana explained.

"Amy?" Dallas asked confused.

"That's my first name," Amy laughed.

Dallas blushed, "So is John home?"

"Yes, he is up in his room," Amy answered.

Once Dallas had left the room, Amy looked at Alana and asked, "When we were talking early, when you said you felt really bad because the guy had a girlfriend, were you talking about Dallas?"

Alana blushed, "Um no, why would you ask that?"

"Just by how friendly you are to each other and you can tell me if it is, because I won't tell him," Amy replied.

"Well, yeah Dallas was the guy I was with," Alana admitted, she picked up her bag and started to walk toward the door but then she turned around and added, "So can you take me to the doctor's tomorrow after school? I'm really not ready to tell my parents but I need some support."

"Sure thing Alana, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and then we will go from there," Amy replied.

"Thanks Amy."

"I've been in your shoes, I know how hard it is and I'm happy to help," Amy replied.

"You had sex with Alana?" John exclaimed.

"Shut up dude, someone might hear you!" Dallas shouted as he covered John's mouth.

John pulled Dallas's hand away from his mouth, "My mom is the only one home and she is all the way downstairs, plus she probably already knows."

"How would your mom know?" Dallas worried.

"Well what do you think her and Alana were talking about?" John pointed out the obvious.

"I don't know, I didn't think about it," Dallas replied.

"So I take it you and Samantha are over?" John asked.

"Yeah, it sucked, she was so mad!"

"So are you going to go out with Alana now?" John asked.

"Well she is really hot and nice and sweet and funny and she plays soccer and she is really cool..."

"So you love her?" John joked.

"Well yeah I guess so," Dallas admitted.

**Just Cause it's The Secret Life I couldn't resist adding a pregnancy to the story! On another note how Does Everyone Like the Story? Next chapter will be Halloweenish so stayed tuned and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

"John, what are you supposed to be?" Amy asked as John walked into the kitchen in his Halloween costume.

"I'm a teenage guy in a mask," John replied.

"John that is lame," Amy commented.

There was a knock on the door, Amy reached over and opened it. Standing in the door way was Emma dressed in a sexy bumble bee costume. She smiled and then ran inside and gave John a big hug.

"Wanna go to the dance together?" John asked sarcastically.

"I'll drive, my car is outside," Emma stated. She held tightly onto John's hand as she pulled him outside.

"Have fun!" Amy yelled.

As they were driving, John checked out Emma's costume, "Don't you think that's a little too sexy?"

"You don't like it?"

"No I do but you know there will be other guys there and I wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea," John rambled.

"Well I didn't know you were the jealous type," Emma giggled.

"I'm not!"

* * *

><p>As they arrived they saw Dallas dressed as superman, Samantha dressed in her cheerleading outfit and Alana in a long black cloak with gothic style makeup, standing by the door waiting for them.<p>

"Well I never thought I would see the three of you together," John commented.

"Well me and Alana are still friends but Dallas just kinda walked over to us and stood beside us," Samantha explained.

"Well let's go inside and party!" Emma exclaimed.

The five of them walked into the dance and started to dance together in a circle. They were all having a good time until a senior guy came up behind Emma, put his hands on her waist and started dirty dancing with her! Everyone could tell John was super jealous but Emma didn't stop. Finally John got fed up and walked away to get some water, soon after Emma pushed the guy away.

"Emma, what was up with that?" Samantha asked confused.

"I'm trying to make a point," Emma replied.

"More like you are trying to lose your boyfriend," Dallas mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"John hates girls who cheat and he takes even the tiniest thing as cheating," Dallas explained.

"Oh crap, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Some of Samantha's cheerleader friends came over to her and pulled her away to dance somewhere else so it was just Alana and Dallas. They danced together for a bit before Alana leaned toward him, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"<p>

Dallas smiled and held her hand as they walked out into the hall. They sat down on a bench, no one was around.

"Dallas I need to tell you something,"

"Wait, can I tell you something first?" Dallas asked.

"Um sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that I'm in love with you," Dallas admitted.

Alana faced turned slightly green, she covered her mouth with her hands then leaned over the bench and threw up into the garbage can.

"That's not quite the reaction I was hoping for."

Alana threw up again, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and then looked back at Dallas.

"Are you all right?" Dallas asked concerned.

"I need to tell you something," Alana stated, she was still a little green in the face.

Dallas held gently onto her hands, "What is it?"

"Dallas, I'm pregnant with your baby."

* * *

><p>"Well I haven't seen you kids in a while," Dr. Fields commented.<p>

"Well we are hardly kids anymore," Adrian replied.

"So you two are having problems?" Dr. Fields.

"Yes," Ben answered.

"And what might they be?"

"Well we keep cheating on each other, we argue whenever Emma isn't home and we just don't enjoy being around each other anymore," Adrian explained.

"So do you think marriage counselling will really help you?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Well it's the last thing left to try so we thought we would give it a shot," Ben replied.

"Ok well then, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Dallas sat silently unable to process the information he had just received.<p>

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll join in the dance in a little bit," Alana stated.

Dallas got up and splashed some water from the water fountain onto his face and then he walked back into the dance. He found John and Samantha dancing with each other in a friendly way. He walked up to them and joined them. "Where's Emma?"

"I dunno," John replied.

As they danced Dallas began to feel light headed, he swayed a little before fainting. He woke with John and Samantha right in his face. John helped him up and then said something to Samantha before taking Dallas outside.

"Dude, are you okay?" John asked.

Dallas mumbled something and then nodded.

"What happened with Alana?" John asked thinking it had something to do with Dallas.

"Dude, she is pregnant with my kid," Dallas stated.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, I'm just kind of overwhelmed," Dallas added.

"Well what are you guys gonna do?" John asked.

"I don't know, she threw up, told me and then went to the bathroom to throw up some more, we didn't really get a chance to talk."

"Well what do you want her to do?" John asked.

"I think I want her to keep it."

**Well how did everyone enjoy the chapter? I kind of had writers block until I went to the Halloween dance at my school then I finally came up with this. Well anyway, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alana stood outside in front of the door. She rubbed her belly, tears ran down her cheek as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Soon John opened the door, he was dressed in his pyjamas and was rubbing his eyes. "Hey Alana," John greeted. Alana busted out in tears, John sleepy stepped towards her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"My parents kicked me out and now I don't know where I'm going to go!" Alana cried as she planted her face in John's shoulder.

"Why did you come here?" John asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought you would be able to help me," Alana sniffled.

As Alana started to cry again, John held her tighter and whispered comforting words in her ear.

* * *

><p>Emma rolled over in her bed, she looked at the clock, and it was 2am. She opened her curtains and looked out her window. She looked over at John's house, she rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw John holding Alana tightly! Emma was furious, she got up and passed around her room. She picked up her phone, she looked in her address book and then dialled a number. "Hey, I know it's late but I was wondering if you wanted to get together." Emma asked.<p>

"Yeah cool, come over as soon as you can," a male voice answered.

Emma hung up the phone and then she put on a slutty outfit. She picked up her keys and walked outside to her car, her face still red with fury.

* * *

><p>"John I heard noises, are you okay?" Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen, she noticed Alana and then frowned, "What's wrong sweetie?"<p>

John walked toward his mom with Alana still crying on his shoulder. Alana looked up at Amy and cried, "My parents kicked me out and now I have nowhere to go."

Amy pulled Alana into a hug, John stepped back and let them have their space, "We have a guest bedroom in the garage, you are welcome to stay there as long as you need to."

"Um did you bring any bags or anything?" John asked. Alana nodded and then replied, "I left my bags outside."

John walked outside to see three large bags sitting up against the house. He took two of the bags, unlocked the door to the garage and walked inside. The room hadn't changed since Aunt Ashley moved out when John was young. His parents never changed a thing about it, they just keep it locked until they needed it, which happened to be today. John put the bags down by the bed and went to get the last one.

Alana had stopped crying and Amy went back to bed. Alana walked into the garage and saw John putting her last bag inside. He smiled to her, "There are closets and drawers you can put your stuff in but the bathroom is inside."

"Thanks John." John smiled and then walked toward the door, "Wait!" John stopped walking and looked back at Alana, "John would you mind staying with me for a bit?" John smiled and then sat down next to her on the bed.

"So what are you going to do about the pregnancy?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, at first I wanted to keep it but after what happened I think I might have to give it up for adoption," Alana explained.

"Can I ask you another question?" John asked, Alana nodded. "Why come to my house and not Dallas's?"

"I knew you and your mom would be able to help me, plus Dallas hasn't told his parents yet so they might not have wanted me around either."

* * *

><p>Alana woke up and felt someone beside her. She looked and saw John passed out on her bed with his head on her shoulder. She gently shook him and woke him up. He smiled at her then got up and went back into the house. After eating, John drove Alana to school.<p>

Alana walked over to Dallas to tell him what happened while John looked around for Emma. He finally spotted her over by the girls' bathroom, he walked over behind her and hugged her from behind. She kicked him and then turned around, "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled.

"Whoa! I was just trying to be romantic!"

"Romantic! You cheat on me and then you come to school and try and act romantic to make up for it!" Emma yelled.

"What! I never cheated on you!" John yelled back.

"I saw you hugging Alana outside your house in the middle of the night, I'm not stupid. And just for your information, I cleared the score," Emma exclaimed.

"I never did anything with Alana! She was upset and she came to visit me for comfort," John explained, then he yelled, "Wait you cleared the score! You cheated on me?"

Emma smiled, "Yup I don't regret it at all."

"You jealous bitch! I thought you were nice but no! You know what? We are over!" John yelled and then walked away.

Emma just stood there stunned. She saw Alana and Dallas walking her way so she ran over to them, "Alana, why were you at John's last night?"

"My parents kicked me out of my house and John offered to let me stay in his guest bedroom," Alana stated and then walked away with Dallas.

"He didn't cheat on me," Emma said to herself. She ran into the bathroom and cried her eyes out, she had made the biggest mistake of her life!

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Truthfully I don't really have any inspiration left for this story so there will only be a few more chapters before the end so stay with me and remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Alana sat on her bed with her arms around her six month baby bump. She could feel her baby moving around inside her, but it just made her want to cry. In less than three months her baby would be gone, into the arms of another mother. There was a knock on her door, she got up and opened it. She smiled when she saw John standing in the door way.

"So how's little pumpkin doing?" John smiled as he put his hand on Alana's stomach.

"Good, but I'm just kind of upset that I have to give it up for adoption," Alana sighed.

"Well Dallas is coming over soon so you should probably get dressed," John suggested as he noticed that Alana was still in her PJs.

"Ok then please leave," Alana said sweetly as she shooed John out of the room. Once he was gone, Alana opened up her dresser to see all of her hand-me down maternity clothes from Amy. She pulled out an old sweater and slipped it on along with a pair of maternity jeans. She stepped in front of the mirror, she looked huge! She picked up her camera and snapped a picture of her tummy then put the picture in her pregnancy book and wrote month six underneath it. She looked through the book at the pictures she had taken every month since she found out. She sighed and then closed the book, giving up this baby would be hard.

* * *

><p>"How is she doing?" Dallas asked concernedly.<p>

"Not too good she cries almost every night. She really doesn't want to give up the baby," John explained.

"Yeah I wish we could keep it but we just can't afford it, I mean we are only seventeen," Dallas explained.

Just then Alana walked into the kitchen, Dallas walked over to her and kiss her. "You look beautiful," he commented.

Alana blushed, "Thanks."

"So are you two ready to go to the doctor to find out if this baby is a boy or a girl?" John asked cheerfully.

Alana sighed Dallas looked at her and smiled, then he put his arm around her. They walked out of the house and into John's car. As they drove, John looked at the backseat at Dallas and Alana. They looked so sad it was depressing! John put a CD of all of their favourite songs to try and cheer them up but they still looked gloomy. But soon enough they were at the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the coffee shop to be greeted by Madison and Lauren. She gave them both a hug and then sat down with them. They handed her a white mocha, her favourite drink. "So what's the big news?" Amy asked.<p>

Madison looked over at Lauren and back at Amy then announced, "I'm engaged!"

Amy smiled and then got up and hugged her, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Grant!"

"Wow so you will be getting a husband and a step son!" Amy cheered.

The smiled slipped off Madison's face then exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Ethan is going to hate me!" Madison exclaimed.

"Why would he hate you?" Amy asked.

"Because I hated my step mother, I'm going to be just like my step mother!"

"Madison calm down, just because you are going to be his step mother doesn't mean he won't like you," Lauren stated.

"Yeah, he grew up with Grace as a mom, I'm pretty sure you will be a way better mom than she was," Amy added.

"You think?" Madison cheered.

"Yeah of course!" Amy replied.

"Oh I almost forgot, I want both of you to be my maids of honour!" Madison exclaimed.

Lauren and Amy squealed with excitement and then got up and hugged Madison together.

* * *

><p>John sat patiently in the waiting room of the OBGYN. Dallas and Alana were currently finding out if the baby was a boy or a girl, John couldn't wait to find out. He was hoping it was a girl because he knew how much Alana wanted to have a baby girl.<p>

Soon Alana and Dallas walked into the waiting room and over to John. They handed him a picture of the baby with the writing, it's a girl on it. John smiled and gave them both a hug. "Congratulations!"

Alana started to cry, Dallas hugged her tightly, "It's okay Alana."

"Alana you know you don't have to give up the baby if it makes you this upset," John suggested.

Alana looked up at John with her big sad eyes, "really?"

"Well yeah, you are welcome to stay at my house as long as you need and my mom would be able to help you out with the baby. And Dallas could come over whenever he wants to help," John explained.

"Yeah dude but what about money?" Dallas asked.

"Um I could ask my dad if he could give you at job at the butcher shop if you are interested."

"Really? That would be great," Dallas replied.

"So we can keep her?" Alana asked still sobbing.

Dallas and John nodded. Alana smiled and gave John a big hug, "Thank you so much!"

Dallas could feel a ping of jealously as he watched the girl he loves hug his best friend, and silently thought, "What is wrong with me!"

**Originally**** I was going to make Alana give the baby up for adoption but I just wasn't sure if she would be able to, please tell me if you think it would be better if she gave the baby up because I'm really torn! Anyway hope you are enjoying the story and remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alana looked over impatiently at the clock, this was the longest half an hour of her life! Soon her door started creeping open and John came inside.

"Dude, what's up with your hair?" John asked referring to the towel on her head.

Alana giggled, "I'm dying my hair back to my natural colour."

"Your hair isn't naturally black?" John asked.

"Nope, it's..." All of a sudden the timer went off. Alana pulled the towel off her hair to reveal her gorgeous light blonde hair.

John gasped, amazed at how stunning she looked. Soon he found himself just staring at her.

"John are you okay, you aren't blinking."

John snapped out of his fantasies and nervously replied, "Yeah I'm just thinking about why I came in here..."

"So why did you come in here?" Alana asked.

"I have to sing a song in drama class and I was wondering if you would listen to it and tell me what you think?" John asked.

"Sure."

John took a deep breath and then sang, "_You're better then the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light, cooler than the flip side of my pillow that's right, completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok, and the moments when my good times start to fade, you make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold..."_

Alana all of sudden felt a ping of pain, she groaned and out her hands onto her stomach. John rushed over to her and exclaimed, "Oh fuck! Are you alright? Is the baby fine?" He put his hand onto her stomach and all of a sudden he felt the baby move. "She moved!"

Alana sighed with relief and then exclaimed, "She's moving!"

"Has she done that before?" John asked, still feeling Alana's tummy.

"Nope, I think she liked your singing," Alana commented.

"That's so cool!" John commented.

All of a sudden Jill burst into the room and innocently asked, "What are you doing?"

"The baby is moving, come over here and feel it," Alana replied.

Jill smiled sweetly and then ran over and jumped onto the bed. She lightly placed her hand onto Alana's stomach but jerked her hand away when she felt movement, "Whoa! What was that?"

"Jill that was the baby kicking," John answered.

"Oh, cool," Jill stated.

"So did you come in here for a reason or did you just wanna hang out?" Alana asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if one of you could drive me to Ethan's house, he is nervous about meeting his dad's fiancé for the first time and wants me over there for support," Jill explained.

"Are you ready to go right now? Because I can drive you if you are," John asked. Jill jumped up and grabbed her big brother's hand and pulled him toward the door, John looked back at Alana and said, "Have fun with Dallas, I'll probably be back soon."

* * *

><p>Alana stared up at the ceiling then groaned, "I'm so bored."<p>

All of a sudden Alana's dark room was shot with a bright light. Alana rolled onto her side and looked out her window, Emma had just gotten home. Alana got up from her bed and pulled on her coat. She walked next door and knocked on the side door.

As soon as Emma opened the door all Alana could smell was booze, she began coughing and then Emma asked, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Alana said between coughs. Emma moved to the side and allowed Alana in. Emma closed the door after her and then followed Alana to the living.

"So how are things going?" Alana asked.

Emma cringed, "Like you care."

"Huh?"

"You ruined my life!" Emma yelled.

"Whoa, calm down!" Alana replied.

"Why should I? You stole John from me, which lead me to start drinking, which lead me to start skipping school, which lead me to start failing school..." Emma rambled.

"First all of I didn't steal John from you, I don't even have feelings for him and second of all, none of that is my fault," Alana replied calmly.

"Oh come on! Even Dallas knows you and John are into each other. So stop being so fucking naive!" Emma yelled.

"Well I can see you are extremely drunk at the moment so I will come back later," Alana stated as she struggled to get up.

Once Alana had gotten up from the couch and had begun waddling to the door, Emma yelled, "That's right leave! You're nothing but a hoe and a man stealer!"

Alana slammed the door as she left. She tried not to let what Emma said get to her but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Once she finally got back to her room, she collapsed onto her bed. She rubbed her large stomach as she started sobbing.

She stopped crying as soon as she heard footsteps outside. "Ricky what do you think about me joining the orchestra? I know I haven't played in a while but they offered me a spot."

"Amy that would be great! I always feel bad about you beginning home all day by yourself," Ricky answered.

Soon their voices began to fade and Alana started to cry again.

* * *

><p>Alana was too busy crying to notice her bedroom door slowly creeping open. Then the door slammed shut. Alana turned around to see John standing by the door, "Sorry I didn't mean to slam the door." Then John walked over to Alana's bed and sat down beside her. Alana buried her face in John shoulder and continued crying. John put his arms around her to comfort her, "What's wrong?"<p>

"I went to visit Emma to see how she was doing but she was drunk and she started yelling at me and calling me mean stuff like hoe and man stealer," Alana sobbed.

"She called you what!" John shouted.

"John it's okay, it's not a big deal. She was drunk," Alana cried.

"Alana no one should get away with calling such a sweet person like you such horrible things no matter the reason."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Alana exclaimed, John stoked her cheek and smiled. Alana leaned toward him and kissed his lips. John was shocked as Alana put her arms around his neck. But John continued to kiss her.

The door swiftly opened, "John! Alana!"

John and Alana stopped kissing. They turned around and saw Ricky standing in the doorway.

"John, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Ricky asked.

John got up and followed his dad to the kitchen. Ricky rubbed his head and then looked up angrily at John, "John. She is carrying your best friend's baby, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's not a good idea to get involved with a girl who is pregnant with someone else's baby. Emma's dad Ben dated your mom while she was pregnant with you and everyone just ended up getting hurt," Ricky explained.

"But I love her," John replied softly.

"But will you still love her in ten years?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah," John whispered.

"John I'm just asking you to think this though before you begin a relationship with Alana," Ricky replied and then he walked away.

"Huh?" John exclaimed. Then he looked over at the clock, it was 2am! Although John wasn't sleepy at all, he decided to go to his room and go to bed. As John lay in bed, he ran over possible things that could happen if he dated Alana. Although he tried to make them realistic, they all ended with happily ever after...

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy. But I promise to update more often, although to warn everyone, the ending is coming pretty soon! So keep reading and remember to review!**


	17. The End

"John tuck in your shirt," Amy instructed. John rolled his eyes and then tucked in his shirt.

"Mom can I loosen this tie?" John whined as he pulled on his green tie.

"No," Amy stated as they walked in the church doors.

"How do I look daddy?" Jill asked.

"You're the cutest flower girl I have ever seen!" Ricky smiled at his daughter.

Amy gave Ricky a kiss and tightened John's tie before she and Jill went to see the bride. Jill held tightly onto Amy's hand as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Amy! Thank god you are here, I'm freaking out!" Madison exclaimed as Lauren fixed her veil.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you getting cold feet?" Amy asked as she walked toward Madison.

"Well yeah, you know I have never had a serious relationship and I'm not sure I can do it!"

"Maddie it's going to be fine. You love Grant and Grant loves you. Everything will be great," Amy assured.

"Well I guess if someone who has been married for almost fifteen years like you can say that, then maybe it will be okay," Madison replied.

"Yeah, just take it one step at a time," Amy added.

"Ok what's next then?" Madison asked.

"You need to put on your shoes and finish your makeup," Lauren answered.

"Ok, I can handle that," Madison replied and then she looked over at Jill, "Jill you look adorable!"

"Thank you auntie Madison, you look really pretty," Jill replied Madison smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dad when is this going to start?" John whined as he pulled on his tie.<p>

"Soon," Ricky replied, "And stop playing with your tie, you don't see me messing with mine."

John rolled his eyes and slouched back.

All of a sudden the church doors opened and Grant walked down the aisle with both of his parents. Then Lauren walked down with Grant's doctor friend Afterwards Amy walked down with Jack. After that Madison's college friend walked down with Grant's doctor friend. Lastly Jill threw flowers as she held hands with Ethan who was busy trying not to drop the rings.

Then the bridal music began to play and out came Madison and her dad. Madison was wearing a strapless A line dress and had her shoulder length hair curled. She looked radiant and couldn't stop smiling as she walked toward Grant. She gave her dad a hug before he passed her over to Grant. Then minister talked for a bit and then said...

"Do you Grant Volberg take Madison Cooperstein to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death may part you?"

"I do," Grant answered as he smiled at Madison.

"And do you Madison Cooperstein take Grant Volberg to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death may part you?"

"I do," Madison smiled.

"In the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grant put his hands around Madison's waist and kissed her. Everyone cheered as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Dallas opened his front door and smiled. He hugged Alana and then showed her inside.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how's the baby doing?" Dallas's mom asked as she saw Alana.

"Pretty good, the doctor says she is healthy and she has been moving around a lot lately," Alana replied. A few months ago when they told Dallas's parents, Alana never thought it would go so well.

"Follow me, I wanna show you something," Dallas said. He held onto Alana's hand as they walked up the stairs. "Ok now close your eyes." Alana closed her eyes and Dallas guided her into one of the rooms. "Ok you can open your eyes."

Alana opened her eyes to see she was in a medium sized pink nursery! It was fully furnished with stuffed animals everywhere.

"This used to be my older sister's room but since she is at college my parents said we could use it for a nursery when she is with me," Dallas explained.

"It's amazing, it makes her corner in my room look like crap!" Alana exclaimed.

"Oh and there is one more thing," Dallas walked over and opened the closet revealing tons of baby clothes, "My mom got really excited when we found out it was a girl and she went out and bought all this stuff."

Alana waddled over to the closet and looked through the clothes, "Can we share these clothes?"

"Sure. Oh and check it out, we have a rocking chair!" Dallas exclaimed.

Alana walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, "This is really comfy."

"Yeah, so I wanted to talk to you about something," Dallas said as he sat down on the floor near the rocking chair.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I know we are expecting a baby and everything but it's obvious that we aren't in love anymore. Ever since a few months ago it has felt like we are just friends. I mean we haven't kissed in over two months!" Dallas explained.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alana asked.

"Well yeah. Also I can see how you and John look at each other. I know you guys are really into each other and I think you should go for it. I don't want to stand in your way for happiness I care about you way too much," Dallas explained and then he noticed a puddle in front of the rocking chair, "What's that?"

"Dallas, I think my water just broke!" Alana panicked.

"Oh crap, are you sure?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! Now help me downstairs before the contractions start!"

Dallas quickly got up and helped Alana out of the rocking chair. She put her arm around his neck as he helped her downstairs. Once they were downstairs Alana bent over in pain and held onto her stomach.

"Is she in labour?" Dallas's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm going to drive her to the hospital, I'll call you when it's a good time to come," Dallas replied as he helped Alana outside. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside. Then he rushed over to the driver's side and got in.

"Wait! Before you start driving please call Amy and tell her and John to met us at the hospital," Alana instructed as she breathed through the pain.

* * *

><p>Amy held tightly onto Ricky as they danced. All of a sudden she could feel her cell phone vibrating in her purse. She pulled it out and answered it as she danced.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," Amy said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Ricky asked.

"It was Dallas, he said Alana just went into labour. She wants me and John to meet them at the hospital," Amy explained and then she looked around, "Where's John?"

"He is sitting down at our table," Ricky replied.

"Ok thanks," Amy said.

"Good luck," Ricky encouraged. Then he kissed Amy. She smiled and then ran off to get John.

* * *

><p>Alana sat down in her hospital bed with a fuzzy blanket over her. Dallas sat on a chair beside her, she could tell he was freaking out inside. She reached her hand over and stroked his arm, "Dallas calm down, it will be fine."<p>

Dallas looked over at Alana and smiled, "It's funny that you are the calm one and I'm the nervous one."

"Well I'm nervous too, I hope Amy gets here soon," Alana replied.

Just then Amy and John walked into the room. John sat beside Dallas and Amy went to Alana's side.

"How are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay right now, but the contractions hurt like hell," Alana replied. Then Alana's expression changed to pain. Amy held on her hand and comforted her.

"Dallas, John, why don't you guys go get Alana some ice chips?" Amy suggested.

Dallas and John nodded and walked out of the room.

"Alana do you want me to phone your parents?" Amy asked.

"No, this hurts enough but maybe phone them once she is born."

"Ok I'll do that," Amy replied.

* * *

><p>Soon the contraction was over and Dallas and John came back into the room. Dallas handed Alana the ice chips then sat down again.<p>

"Can I talk to John alone?" Alana asked.

Amy looked over at Dallas, he nodded. "Ok just call if you need us."

Once they were gone John moved to the chair beside Alana, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Dallas and I broke up."

"Really? Why?" John asked.

"We haven't been in love for a while. We just feel like friends so that is what we are going to be," Alana explained.

"What about the baby?"

"We are going to share custody of her, and since our relationship ended well it should work out well," Alana explained.

"Yeah I guess so, my parents did that for a bit," John stated.

"So I wanted to tell you something else," Alana took a deep breath, "John Juergens I love you."

John thought about this. Alana looked at him anxiously waiting for an answer. Then John got out of his seat and leaned over and kissed Alana.

* * *

><p>Nine hours later Dallas and John were kicked out of the room. Only Amy was allowed in as Alana prepared to deliver the baby. Although she was much calmer since her epidural, it was obvious Alana was nervous about delivering the baby.<p>

Dallas and John stood in the hallway outside of Alana's room.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Dallas asked.

"Well she is two years older than my mom when she had me. So she should be okay," John answered.

Dallas and John sat down on the floor trying to get their minds off of Alana as they heard her screaming.

"So are you really okay with me going out with Alana?" John asked.

"Yeah, I don't have feelings for her anymore," Dallas replied.

"Did you ever expect to be doing this at seventeen?" John asked.

"Never in my life did I think I would get a girl pregnant as a teenager," Dallas answered, "I always thought I would be out of college and well, grown up. When I become a dad."

"Yeah," John agreed.

"What are you worried about? It's not like it happened it you," Dallas asked.

"I'm going to be dating a mom, I have to be grown up," John replied.

"No offense but you have been grown up for a while now," Dallas stated.

* * *

><p>Amy opened the door and smiled at Dallas, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"<p>

Dallas jumped up then looked back at John, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll let you have a bit of alone time then I'll go see her," John replied.

Dallas walked inside to see Alana holding a beautiful little blonde haired baby. He walked over to Alana and kissed her forehead, "She is gorgeous."

"Wanna hold her?" Alana smiled. Dallas nodded and then Alana carefully handed the baby to him.

The baby wiggled around and then settled in Dallas's arms. "What should we name her?" Dallas asked.

"So are you ready to date a mom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you raised me well. I think I can handle it," John replied as he gave his mom as hug.

"John you can come in now!" Alana yelled.

John smiled and then walked into the room to see Dallas holding the baby.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Dallas asked.

John rushed over to him and Dallas carefully handed him the baby. A few minutes later Amy walked into the room.

"Ok so before we let everyone come see the baby can I get a picture?"

John handed the baby back to Alana and then he stepped out of frame. Amy took a picture of Dallas, Alana and their baby.

"John get over here!" Alana smiled.

John walked over and stood on Alana's right side while Dallas stood on her right, then Amy took another picture.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Amy asked.

Alana looked over a Dallas, he nodded. Then Alanna said, "Yeah we decided to name her, Amy."

**I'm so sad to be ending this story! I have loved writing it so much and I almost changed my mind about ending it but I think it is time. **

**Just to clarify Ben and Adrian got divorced, Emma became an alcoholic, Grant and Madison got married/Ethan got a step mom, **** Amy and Ricky still have a great marriage even after fifteen years, Dallas and Alana share custody of their daughter, John begins dating Alana and Jill is still a cute little ten year old girl! **

**Hopefully everyone who read my story has enjoyed it and as I said before I really loved writing this story. I would wanna thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed it and/or added it to their favorite stories, you guys rock! **


End file.
